Astenolagnia
by conchito
Summary: Sin saber el motivo, su debilidad fue el detonador de una pasión que le provocaría una adicción sin precedentes. RyoxSaku, One Shot.


"_**Astenolagnia"**_

_Astenolagnia: Sadismo - Atracción por la humildad, la humillación o la debilidad sexual ajena._

Caminó por la calle, empapándose con las gotas que caían del cielo.

Su cabello le estorbaba, por lo que lo hizo a un lado con una mano mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza el bolso en su hombro derecho.

Frustración; eso era lo que sentía.

Quién le mandaba a dejar las llaves en casa justo ese día?

Su madre, para variar, no se encontraba en casa. Seguramente, estaría trabajando, buscando un buen suceso para algún artículo. Su padre, quien sabe por qué, había salido de casa, y por primera vez en su vida, había tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar ladrones en la casa.

Ahora cómo entraría a su humilde hogar?

Se encontraba empapado y no tenía techo para protegerse, y la lluvia no tenía intensión de ampararse de él. Necesitaba algún refugio y debía pensar en alguien que pudiera proporcionárselo.

Momoshiro vivía lo bastante lejos como para preferir estar mojado hasta que uno de sus dos progenitores decidiera llegar. No tenía la suficiente confianza con el resto del equipo como para llegar a las tantas de la noche, mojado y hambriento, y pedir lo que su cuerpo le estaba implorando; una ducha caliente, una muda de ropa –aunque tenía una usada en el bolso- y una buena porción de comida.

Aparte, no sabía muy bien dónde se encontraban las residencias de sus superiores.

Pensó un momento más y tomo una resolución; Sumire Ryuzaki vivía a unas cuadras de su casa y la vieja le tenía tal simpatía, que era muy probable que lo dejara rechoncho de comida.

Caminó el par de cuadras y encontró la residencia que andaba buscando. Llamó al timbre y sintió como unos pasos caminaban con un poco de torpeza hacia el umbral, bajaban el peldaño haciendo ruido, seguramente tropezando con un par de zapatos en el camino, y llegando por fin a la puerta. Sintió un suspiro de frustración que no comprendió del todo antes de que la puerta fuese abierta. Luego de ver la pequeña silueta tras la puerta comprobó por qué había sido el suspiro. Ryuzaki Sakuno sostenía el pomo de la puerta y mantenía en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa ante su presencia.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun

Y por supuesto que sintió un poco de vergüenza al tener que explicar lo ocurrido. Pero era eso antes de quedar postrado en una cama vaya a saber él por cuanto tiempo y perder prácticas y partidos…. No, prefería sacrificar su orgullo antes que eso.

-Las llaves.- Dijo intentando que ella comprendiera. Lo que no resultó, haciendo que suspirara y terminara la frase.- Las olvidé y me he quedado fuera.

-Ah!-Dijo haciéndose a un lado.- Por favor, pasa.

Hiso media reverencia antes de entrar, empapando la entrada con su cuerpo y ropa mojada.

-Espera aquí, te traeré una toalla.- La muchacha se volteó y salió en busca de lo mencionado, no sin tropezar con el peldaño de la entrada antes de ello.

Él simplemente sonrió de lado y dejó el bolso empapado en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del instituto que estaba en iguales condiciones. La gorra sobre su cabeza fue dejada encima del bolso dejando caer unas gotitas de lluvia. Revolvió sus cabellos para intentar secarlos un poco y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; debía tomar una ducha caliente y secarse lo antes posible.

Ryuzaki volvió a los pocos minutos con una mullida toalla en las manos y se la alcanzó. Ryoma se logró secar un poco para no dejar toda la alfombra de la casa mojada y se quitó las zapatillas para dejar al descubierto sus mojados calcetines.

Sakuno en ese momento se percató que no estaba tan seco como ella pensaba, por lo que se sonrojó un poco antes de preguntar:

-Quieres darte una ducha?

Él la observó con la mirada mezclada de gracia y obviedad. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y quería sentir que su cuerpo recuperaba la temperatura.

Asintió como respuesta y ella le guió hasta el baño de la planta baja y señaló la puerta.

-El baño está listo.- Susurró, y al mirarlo con cara extrañada agregó.- Iba yo a tomar un baño, pero por ahora tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Asintió comprendiendo que si hubiese llegado dos minutos más tarde, seguramente no le habría abierto la puerta. Se encaminó medio contento hacia la entrada del baño cuando sintió que una mano pequeña y delgada le cogía la playera empapada.

-No puedes ponerte esa ropa mojada. C-cuando… cuando te la quites, sácala para que pueda meterla a la secadora.

Tenía hasta las orejas rojas, por lo que sólo sintió ganas de asentir nuevamente como respuesta.

No era que no le agradara la muchacha ni mucho menos, pero se le hacía medio complicado que el ambiente con ella se sintiera incomodo o que comenzara a tartamudear delante suyo sólo por algo trivial como secar la ropa o algo.

-P-puedo dejarte una _yukata_ mientras la ropa se seca.- Ahora intentó mirarle el rostro, pero lo escondió apenas sus ojos se toparon. Seguía colorada, pero ahora por lo menos estaba más calmada.

-Claro.- Agregó entrando al baño. Sintió cómo los delicados pasos se alejaban, seguramente en busca de la prenda prometida.

Era curioso. En momentos como esos él nunca hubiese sentido deseos de calmar a alguien ni mucho menos intentar entender la situación, pero no comprendía del todo por qué ella cada vez que él le miraba desviaba la mirada, cosa que comenzaba a hartarlo y quería que dejara de hacer eso. Después de su merecido baño se lo comentaría.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa pensando que necesitaba alimentar su estomago que ya comenzaba a rugir luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo, sintió la presencia de la castaña tras la puerta, seguramente indecisa de llamar a la puerta.

-Déjala ahí.- Habló fuerte para que ella pudiese escucharle con la puerta cerrada.- Ya la cojo después.

-Y-ya.- Respondió la muchacha con más vergüenza en la voz de la que quería dar a notar.

Pero es que ella no tenía la culpa. Cuando por fin tenía algo de tiempo a solas para darse un baño largo y tendido, llegaba el chico de sus sueños calado hasta los huesos y no pudo hacer más que ofrecerle su esperado y ahora frustrado baño.

Y seguramente estaba hambriento luego de su entrenamiento, así que le prepararía algo. Es que su cena no iba a llenar el estomago del tenista ni aunque éste hubiese comido algo antes; ella siempre se servía porciones pequeñas. Esperaba que un poco de arroz y verduras cocidas con ternera estuviera bien; ella no lograba hacer gran cosa con la cocina.

Sintió que se agachaba y dejaba la prenda en el suelo luego de un momento de cavilación, y es que él simplemente no entendía por qué todo le costaba un mundo a la muchacha.

Se sumergió hasta la nariz no importándole que mucha agua saliera de la bañera; como su cuerpo era más grande que el de Ryuzaki, rió porque ella necesitara llenar más la bañera para cubrir su cuerpo. Y es que en ese momento notaba que ella realmente era pequeña, aunque no de estatura baja, pero de verdad la chica era muy delgada, como si se pudiese romper y herir con facilidad. Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que si él fuese brusco con ella, podría hacerle mucho daño; simplemente con uno de sus dedos podría dejarle una marca por un tiempo.

Sumergió completamente la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, y es que él no pensaba esas cosas. No dejaba que su mente se fuese a lugares donde no tenía el control, donde no manejara el tema. A él no le debían importar cosas de esa índole.

Agradecía por lo menos que la temperatura subiera en su cuerpo, que ya no tenía los huesos en dolor y que su piel podía gozar del agua con tranquilidad.

Y cuando ya por fin lograba relajar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, volvieron a tensarse debido a un grito proveniente de algún lugar de la casa; seguramente la cocina, ya que el alarido fue acompañado de un estruendo de ollas y algo más. Se salió del agua y cubrió su parte baja con una toalla a la cintura, se aproximó a la puerta intentando escuchar algo, saber si es que andaba bien, pero no logró escuchar nada.

Suspiró frustrado. Él sabía mejor que varias personas lo despistada que podía ser Sakuno, incluso para hacerlo llegar tarde a un partido y perder por default. Y, por el ruido causado, intuía que la cosa podría haberse puesto fea.

Abrió la puerta y se colocó la _yukata_ sobre los hombros y la afirmó con el cinto; frustrado se dirigió a la cocina para saber qué había pasado.

La escena no le gustó para nada, y era que ver a la pobre mujer sentada en el suelo, con todas las ollas a su derredor y llorando como lo hacía no era buena imagen para nadie.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se acercó a ella haciéndole el quite a las ollas y sartenes del suelo. Llegó a su altura y tuvo que agacharse frente a ella para que la castaña recién se diese cuenta de su presencia.

-Yo… yo sólo…- No podía completar la frase entre sollozos y lágrimas.

Estiró su mano hacia la mejilla y la limpió con cuidado, haciendo brincar de la impresión a la joven, logrando que los sollozos disminuyeran y que ahora le mirara a él.

-Estás bien?

Ella bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Claro, si lloraba de esa manera no podía estar completamente bien. Y es que él no tenía idea de qué hacer en esa situación.

Se levantó y estiró la mano a la joven para que pudiese levantarse. Ella se aferró a su mano y sintió lo delgada que era, y también se percató de un leve temblor. Al apoyar el pié izquierdo, casi se cayó.

Ryoma la aferró por la cintura, impresionado por lo débil que parecía en ese momento, y lo delgada que de verdad era.

-Mi pie.- Susurró Sakuno contra su pecho intentando aferrarse a él para no tener que apoyar el pié dolido.

Intentando dejar la mente en blanco y no pensar más necedades de las necesarias, y suspirando frustrado, la levantó con mucha más facilidad de la que pensó, pasando su brazo bajo sus piernas y colocando su otra mano sobre la espalda. La castaña le miró sin entender mucho la situación y sorprendida de su actuar. Y es que él también se sonrojaba con esas situaciones; pero ella no necesitaba saberlo, así que no bajó la mirada hacia la castaña que intentaba verle para comprenderle.

Se dirigió al living y la dejó en el sofá intentando no dañarle el pié, apoyándole las piernas sobre los cojines. Cuando se intentó erguir, no lo logró porque ella le tenía aferrado de la _yukata_ buscando su mirada para entenderle. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que se sonrojaba y que le temblaba el mentón, y es que la imagen que ofrecía la muchacha no era la mejor para un joven de diecisiete años.

Unos ojos castaños y muy brillantes, con rastros de lágrimas en las pestañas, unas mejillas coloradas, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos. La respiración agitada hacía que todo pareciera un sueño, uno extraño y… perturbador.

Se inclinó y la besó despacio, como si no lo estuviera haciendo. Como si eso siguiera siendo parte de sus pensamientos y no un hecho real. Y es que se sintió muy real cuando ella le respondió, aferrándose más a la _yukata_ y haciendo que él tuviese que apoyarse en el sillón para no caer sobre ella; aunque esa idea comenzaba a no desagradarle tanto.

Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla contraria y la acarició sintiendo la piel tersa y suave. Sakuno pasó su mano desde la _yukata_ hasta su cuello aferrándose con poca fuerza.

En un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire y que el corazón se le había acelerado casi tanto como en un entrenamiento. Separó su boca de esos delicados labios y abrió los ojos para comprobar que ella no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, suspirando buscando aire y son las mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando ella le miró, no pudo evitar volver a besarla, intentando esconder de su mirada su rostro avergonzado. Ella, sin soltarle el cuello que tenía aferrado con ambas mano, se inclinó sobre el sofá, por lo que él se inclinó sobre ella apoyando una pierna sobre los cojines y una mano sobre la bracera del mueble.

Le encantaba que fuese tan delicada, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Comenzaban a gustarle demasiado esos labios que le respondían ahora con menos vergüenza. Le fascinaba lo delgada que se sentía su cintura bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos, lo finos que se sentían sus hombros bajo sus manos. Lo delicada y débil que se sentía bajo todo su cuerpo. Lo protegida que sentía que estaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Y es que él tampoco entendía muy bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no mejor que ella ni mucho menos, pero comenzaba a gustarle la situación, ese beso con un sabor que no había probado antes. Y sintió que simplemente pasaba el tiempo y que se podía quedar ahí hasta que se hartara, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que eso no iba a pasar, porque antes que eso pasara, se le estaba acabando el aire nuevamente.

Se separó de ella nuevamente y le miró el rostro. Sakuno aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, como no queriendo despertar de ese maravilloso sueño; ella nunca pensó que eso pasaría, aunque sí se le cayó despensa y media encima y terminó de nalgas en el suelo por pensar que no sería tan malo espiar al tenista mientras se bañaba. Ver ese imponente cuerpo y pensar que podría abarcarla sin el mayor esfuerzo, que podría cogerla con la facilidad con la que lo había hecho y sostenerla entre esos ejercitados brazos sin mayor problema. También pensó que con la misma facilidad podría romperla en dos, y le recorrió otro escalofrío debido al pensamiento y también por sentir cómo la mano de él le acariciaba el cuello con lentitud, como con ternura.

Él no llegaba a comprender del todo esa necesidad de recorrerla completamente y sentir que de verdad él podía hacer lo que quisiese con ese cuerpo, que, aunque ella no quisiera, él podría ocupar un poco de fuerza y conseguir lo que quisiese. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se recostó completamente sobre ella, queriendo sentir el pequeño cuerpo bajo él, sintiendo cómo ella no podía mover ni un músculo bajo su cuerpo.

Dejó sus labios luego de morderlos un poco, sintiendo como ella se estremecía, y besó su cuello logrando que la muchacha diera un salto y gimiera por la impresión y el agrado. Mordisqueó levemente la suave piel y sintió cómo ella se aferraba a su cabello con una mano y clavaba las uñas de la otra en su espalda. Cuando ella suspiró contra su oído no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, y era porque él también estaba con la piel sensible y los sentidos extasiados. Cada vez que ella acariciaba una parte de su cuerpo, quedaba con la sensación sobre la piel, recordándole lo agradable que había sido, y lo mucho que quería que se repitiera.

Sintió calor por todo su cuerpo al ser mordido en el cuello, esos dientes que no le causaron daño, pero que le ocasionaron escalofrío en su espina. Quería sentir aquello nuevamente; recordando que había sido producto de su mano recorrer con firmeza una de las piernas de la castaña, volvió a hacerlo, sólo con un poco más de fuerza, recibiendo como recompensa un gemido en su oído y un rasguño en la espalda. Diferente resultado, pero igualmente agradado quedó el peliverde, repitiendo ahora el acto con mayor delicadeza probando qué ocurriría luego.

Un cojín cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, dejando más espacio sobre el sofá, permitiéndole a Ryoma acomodarse mejor dejando una pierna entre las de ella y la otra aún en el suelo, sirviendo de apoyo para no ahogar a su presa. Quería que se quedara donde estaba, sin entender mucho la sensación que le albergaba, sin comprender mucho la necesidad que le nacía.

Pero sin notar mucho el transcurso del tiempo, sintió que algo le distraía, algo externo a todo el mundo que estaba aconteciendo en ese sofá. Una leve tonada le llegaba a los tímpanos, como en sueño. Sintió una caricia en sus costillas, generándole cosquillas y haciendo que una risilla saliera entre sus dientes, acompañando la tonada, haciéndose más familiar.

No quería dejarla, no quería que se levantara por distracción alguna, por lo que acarició con más gentileza, con un poco más de fuerza, y sin notarlo, más pasión. Sin notar el rumbo que sus pensamientos y su cuerpo estaban tomando, dirigió una de sus manos a los recónditos secretos de la chica bajo suyo, necesitaba saber la carencia que estaba sintiendo, la falta de conocimiento que experimentaba era asfixiante.

Sintió como su cuerpo quemaba, que necesitaba comprender lo que pedía a gritos, pero que no se explicaba del todo. La sensación causó estragos, haciendo que su cuerpo se replegase, recogiendo las piernas y logrando golpear su pié accidentado, volcando un balde de agua congelada sobre ella. El gritillo esta vez fue de dolor.

Estaba de espaldas en el sofá de su abuela, con un pié lastimado, la cocina regada de ollas y sartenes, y Ryoma Echizen sobre de ella.

Él, por su parte, se enderezó lo suficiente para mirarle con sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. No entendía nada de lo ocurrido, pero sí sabiendo muy bien que tenía a la castaña acorralada contra el sofá, que se encontraba sólo con una _yukata_ y una toalla a la cintura, y la muchacha tenía el cuello con moratones, producto de sus besos… _Sus besos…_

Ryoma se levantó del mueble como si hubiese sido quemado con el cuerpo contrario. Observó con cuidado la condición contraria, cómo ella le miraba de vuelta, aún más sorprendida que él.

-El teléfono.- Logró murmurar, desviando la mirada y arreglando las prendas que escasamente le cubrían.

Se levantó con cuidado para no maltratar su pié y se dirigió a la mesilla que había en la entrada, contestando a la persona que insistía con su llamado.

La conversación fue fluida, mayoritariamente por parte de la persona que no se encontraba allí, por lo que sin notar mucho lo que ocurría, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

El muchacho todavía estaba en la mitad de la sala, con la _yukata_ afirmada con una mano, y la otra revolviendo sus cabellos. Es que no comprendía qué era lo que había ocurrido, él simplemente había ido allí para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero logró quedar con unos rasguños en la espalda y un sabor en la boca que le estaba produciendo sed. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a la pequeña espalda, que mientras afirmaba con murmullos a su interlocutor, sacudía casi imperceptiblemente los hombros, que de espaldas a él, se limpiaba las mejillas con sus pequeñas manos.

Sí, había sido el más idiota de todos. Se acercó sin ser notado y esperó a que ella colgara el interfono, volviendo a limpiar lágrimas que caían. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda frente suyo, haciendo que Sakuno se voltease dirigiendo sus ahora hinchados y llorosos ojos a él, el que la estrechó sin pensar contra su pecho.

-Lo lamento.- Se escuchó casi como un murmullo. Entendió perfectamente que se debía a su reacción que al acto en sí. Ella le abrazó con la poca fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Entendió que sólo cubriendo ese cuerpo con sus brazos podía protegerlo, y tranquilizarla de hasta del peor temor. Que amaba lo frágil que podía ser la mujer entre sus brazos, que mientras más débil se notaba más podría protegerla de lo que la atormentase.

_Sé que el significado concreto de la palabra no está detallado en el texto, pero esto fue lo que salió de mis deditos a medida que lo iba escribiendo. _

_Tenía cerca de la mitad de este fiC escrito hace muuuucho tiempo, y lo encontré escondido por ahí, así que aquí se los dejo. Espero les haya gustado!_

_conchito!_


End file.
